Número de destrucción
by Holdyourhippogryfs
Summary: Desde el momento en que los ojos de Hermione se abrieron al mundo sabía cual era su razón de respirar: Matar. Lo tenía claro, ¿Para que sino fue mandada como un "Ángel de la destrucción"? Sabía lo que tenia que hacer y como hacerlo para cumplir con su misión. Cinco puntos negros se esparcían a lo largo de su espalda. Uno llevaba el nombre de Harry Potter grabado en su piel.
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK.**

Tenía que hacerlo, rápido, o no saldría de allí para contarlo. Observó su reloj: Marcaba las ocho en punto de la noche. Le había dicho a su compañera de apartamento que saldría Nacho's, el nuevo club nocturno de la ciudad, y que no regresaría hasta tarde. Su amiga le había creído sin rechistar.

Movió la cabeza, miró a ambos lados del vacío pasillo y se adentró con paso firme por la escalera de incendios del edificio. Las pupilas de sus ojos estaban enormes, dando el efecto que no tenía iris, y su mirada solo se fijaba en una cosa: La puerta con el número 28 grabada.

Se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie en aquel piso del edificio y tocó dos veces a la puerta, esperando con total paciencia; De allí en adelante todo sería bastante sencillo.

- ¿Quién es? -Una voz profunda le respondió desde el otro lado.

- Lulú. Dijiste que viniera a esta hora. -Dijo Hermione Imitando a la perfección la voz de la supuesta chica que ella era.

Se escuchó el sonido de los seguros abrirse y pronto apareció un hombre, de unos veinte y tantos años del otro lado de la puerta, sonriendo como un tonto hasta que se percató que aquella chica no era Lulú. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de un trompón cuando Hermione lo empujó, haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

- ¿¡Qué míerda haces!? -Gritó el hombre, increíblemente inmovilizado.

- Shh... No te dolerá -Hermione Sonrió irónicamente antes de torcerle el cuello a aquel hombre; dejándolo sin vida.

Se levantó sin más y salió del departamento sin ser vista o escuchada. Mientras caminaba fuera del edificio el primer circulo se borró de su espalda. Uno menos: Quedaban cuatro.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Su madre le había repetido un millón de veces que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se subiera a una motocicleta, pero ella, tan cabezota como era, eligió el días más lluvioso del año y se subió a la moto de Liam. "Te doy un aventón hasta tu casa" le había dicho el castaño, y ella aceptó. Para desgracia suya, el suelo estaba resbaloso, y una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa la moto resbaló por el suelo, dejándole como consecuencia un moretón en la cabeza.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el accidente, y aunque lo recordaba todo con claridad sentía que algo se le perdía de vista entre su memoria.

- Hermione ¿Estás lista? -La voz de Luna traspasó la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Algunos nos gusta cumplir con el horario, linda.

- ¡Dame un minuto más! -Le respondió sin abrir la puerta.

Se miró a si misma en el espejo y su mirada se dirigió directamente a su espalda. Cuatro círculos negros, del tamaño de una bola de chicle se alineaban a través de su columna. No sabía porqué, pero el solo verlos le causa escalofríos. No recordaba de donde los tenía, ¿Eran tatuajes? "Pues me hice uno ridículo si así fue" se dijo a ella misma antes de colocarse la camisa y terminar de arreglarse, prometiéndose a si misma llamar a su madre para saber de donde provenían.

Afuera, en la sala, Luna la esperaba con una mirada impaciente en sus ojos y las llaves del auto que compartían en la mano derecha.

- Perdón, pero me quedé dormida... -Se disculpó Hermione, cogiendo su bolso junto con su cámara profesional.

- Ya, a la próxima te dejo tirada. -Dijo Valentina, saliendo del apartamento hacia el auto.

- ¿Me dejarías tirada? - Le hizo puchero- Sí lo haces me haré daño, y ya ves como me fue -Señaló su cabeza, mostrando el pequeño moretón que aún tenia.

- Pues nadie te manda a irte con el tonto de Liam en moto, un día de lluvia. -Le espetó, encendiendo el auto- En serio... Te comportas raro desde ese día.

Hermione Alzó la mirada, observando a su amiga mientras conducía y frunció el seño; no era la primera vez que le decía que se estaba comportando extraño desde el accidente. Se colocó el cinturón cuando cogieron calle y se volteó para mirar por la ventanilla.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Luna? -Preguntó sin muchos ánimos- No soy yo la que casi se acostó con Nevi...

- ¡Shh! Eso es completamente normal, Hermione -Su amiga se sonrojó pero pronto volvió a la normalidad- No me refiero a eso... Para empezar; No sabía que conocías a Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -Hermione Le sonrió despreocupadamente- Ambos vemos fotografía y...

- Dame una excusa mejor; él tipo te caía del asco y ahora lo tratas. -Luna negó con la cabeza- No es de mi incumbencia, pero sí no vuelves a ser sarcástica y atorrante como eras al principio llamaré a un doctor.

Hermione soltó una risa ante lo que decía su amiga pero no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cuando mencionó a Harry, sin embargo negó con la cabeza, apartándolo de su mente y se bajó del auto cuando llegaron al instituto de Artes de California.

- ¡Eh, linda! –Neville se acercó y tomó a Luna por la cadera- Pensé que no vendrían a clases hoy.

- Yo lo pensé también... –La rubia se rió y lo besó antes de alzar la mano en despedida- Te recojo a las cuatro.-Le dijo a Hermione

Ella asintió con la cabeza y les gritó un rápido "Adiós" antes de dirigirse al edificio dedicado al Arte de la fotografía. Le seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza al asunto de que había cambiando cuando escuchó una voz llamarla en pleno pasillo.

- ¡Tú, la loca de la moto!

La castaña se giró, encontrando a la figura de un hombre de 21 años, piel blanca, alto, ojos azul intenso y una sonrisa matadora acaparando su mirada.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes hoy? -Preguntó, sonriendo rápidamente.- Sabes como hacer que la gente hable de ti.

- Igual que el día en que me golpeé. -Hermione se encogió de hombros y se obligó a si misma a retirar la mirada- Sí, porque siempre fue mi sueño tener ese apodo.

- Vamos, es emocionante. -Harry se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza- ¿Vas a clase de fotografía o de retrato?  
- Fotografía - Respondió, señalando su cámara.

- Hmm. -Se limitó a murmurar. Sus ojos centellaron unos segundos antes de que hablara- Hoy verás retrato, conmigo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar la cogió de la mano y la llevó por el pasillo de la izquierda. Hermione quería replicar; retratismo le parecía aburrido, en especial porque nunca le gustó dibujar. Dejó que Harry la guiara, tomada de la mano y no pudo evitar sentir como algo dentro de ella se movía ante el simple contacto de su piel. Por un momento sintió el deseo de soltarse, pero no lo hizo. Era como sí la piel de él la quemara, hundiéndose en ella.

- No, Harry, no quiero entrar a retratismo. Soy mala dibujando. -Se quejó, soltándose por fin de él cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala.

- No pintarás, linda. Tú vas a ser el retrato.


	2. Capítulo 2

La clase, como de costumbre, se encontraba repleta de gente. Los pupitres se alineaban en círculo alrededor del salón que dictaba "Retratismo" en la puerta del mismo. La mayoría eran estudiantes de unos 20-22 años, y todos se encontraban listos para empezar a dibujar. A Hermione le dio un escalofrío cuando vio el pequeño banco en el medio del salón, reservado para quien fuera la persona a retratar, es decir: Ella.  
Dio unos pasos indecisos entre la gente, incómoda ante la mirada de todos. De repente se sintió vulnerable y pequeña, aunque no era nada de eso. Su cuerpo estaba en forma, quizás no era el mejor del mundo, pero estaba bien para ella. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando leyó el tema en la pizarra del salón. "Semi Nudismo". Soltó un respingo ante la idea y para su sorpresa uno de los que estaba más cerca de ella se echó hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer, tirar todo, como la última vez? -Le soltó Brandom, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Hermione Estuviera allí.  
- ¿Qué yo qué? -Preguntó Hermione confusa; no recordaba, siquiera, haber estado allí.  
- Nada -Harry la condujo hacia el último rincón del salón, alejándola de Brandom- Es un imbécil; no lo escuches.

Todos los ojos del salón se dirigieron a ella y a Harry; no, ellos no miraban al ojiazul, la miraban a ella como sí estuviera a punto de estallar. Hermione se obligó a si misma a retirar la mirada de Brandom, el cual seguía murmurando cosas que estaba segura no eran ningunos halagos y miró al musculoso cuerpo de Harry, aún más confusa. No podía recordar que ya hubiera estado en el salón antes, de hecho, nunca había tomado retratismo porque era pésima dibujando cualquier cosa que no se pudiera hacer con un par de reglas. Debió de haber estado temblando, porque la mano de él se apoderó de su barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas quedaran en la misma altura.

- No le hagas caso a Brandom; es un total imbécil. ¿Me escuchas? -Preguntó, clavando su mirada en la de ella.  
Hermione Se perdió un par de segundos en su mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza, ordenando sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué dice que voy a tirar todo como la última vez? -Preguntó, moviendo su cabellera castaña mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Hice algo?

Los ojos de Harry se movieron por su rostro y su mano abandonó la mejilla de Hermione antes de responder. De repente, sentía que le ocultaba algo, o al menos así creía hasta que él se volvió, intentando sonreír para explicarle lo sucedido.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? -Dijo, pero se encogió de hombros al notar que era obvio que Hermione no recordaba nada- El primer día, y el único que viste retratismo... -Se aclaró la garganta- Tiraste todos los dibujos al suelo minutos después de que se acabara la clase y te fuiste gritando... No recuerdo que gritabas, en realidad. Pero no tiene importancia ya, Hermione

Harry bajó la mirada, esperando su reacción, pero ella se encontraba con la vista perdida en la ventana que daba a las calles. ¿Le estaba mintiendo, o decía la verdad? Se esforzó por recordar todo lo que él le decía, pero no podía. Para ella, su primer día de estudios en la Academia de Arte fue bastante tranquilo, o al menos así lo recordaba... Soltó un suspiro y regresó a la realidad de golpe cuando vio a la profesora de Retratismo entrar con una sonrisa en el salón.

- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó, sonriéndole a todos sus alumnos- ¿Donde está él o la modelo de hoy?  
- Aquí -Hermione Alzó la mano en un impulso de valentía- Un segundo, ya me pongo en mi lugar.

Harry le dedicó una rápida sonrisa antes de dejarla sola y dirigirse a su asiento. Sabía que al principio sería un impacto para Hermione pero también sabía que sí hacia eso bien, limpiaría su reputación. Todo el mundo la tenía tachada de egoísta y malhumorada, ¿Y como discutirles? los primeros meses era imposible saber si Hermione se enojaría contigo o no, pero a él eso no le había importado en lo absoluto, aunque tenía que admitir que desde el día en que se cayó gracias a la motocicleta de Liam, la chica estaba cambiada.

- ¿Estás lista, cariño? -La profesora la observó, esperando por su respuesta. Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Podría... Em, quedarme con el jean y el brasier? -Preguntó; no tenía ni la más minima intención de desnudarse para esa clase- Verá, no sabía que vendría y mucho menos que sería modelo, yo no tomo ésta clase...  
- No hay problema, pero hazlo rápido, vamos diez minutos retrazados. -Le respondió con paciencia la profesora.

Hermione Asintió con la cabeza, aliviada de que, al menos, tendría puesta algo de ropa. "Es como estar en bikini" se convenció a si misma mientras se dirigía a paso tranquilo hasta el centro del salón. Se sentó con cuidado sobre el banco y en el acto todo el mundo tomó sus lápices, listos para empezar a dibujar líneas y bocetos. Hermione tragó saliva y se quitó la camisa con calma; estaba bastante contenta con su cuerpo, pero eso no quitaba los nervios de que todo el mundo te viera.

- Bien. Quiero que capten la sombra que se ubica en ella, y las expresiones... Recuerden las expresiones -Dijo la Sra. Pilsburg, dando pasos por la sala.

Hermione se limitó a quedarse lo más quieta que podía, sentada derecha y con la vista ubicaba en la ventana, hacia las calles de California. La clase pasó bastante rápido y todo lo que se podía escuchar eran los lápices rasgando el papel a medida que la dibujaban. Se sentía relajada, con su mente ocupada en otra parte. Los nervios la habían abandonado y de hecho esperaba ver que tal estaba quedando el retrato de Harry. Intentó voltear para verlo, pero un siseo de la Sra. Pilsburg la hizo regresar a la misma posición.  
Él moreno estaba completamente concentrado, su lápiz se movía de un lado de otro, dibujando las perfectas facciones del rostro de Hermione Lo cierto es que había terminado quince minutos antes, y ahora solo se dedicaba a agregar los pequeños detalles. Levantó la mirada y se percató de algo que no había visto la primera vez; los cuatro círculos negros en la espalda de ella. Harry frunció el seño y observó su dibujo, no lo había agregado aún. Llevo el lápiz hasta la espalda del bosquejo y se los agregó mientras solo podía pensar en una sola cosa. ¿Qué se sentiría besarlos, uno por uno? Negó con la cabeza y se quitó ese pensamiento, no era el momento ni el lugar.

- Bien, ¡Suelten los lápices! -La voz chillona de la profesora invadió la habitación- Entréguenme sus retratos, es todo por hoy. -Dirigió su mirada a Hermione- Estuviste perfecta, linda.

Hermione Le sonrió con confianza, agradeciéndole el elogio. Lo había logrado, pensó. Ya nadie se referiría a ella como una loca a punto de explotar como una bomba. Se dispuso a bajar del banquito para poder colocarse la camisa de una vez pero la sábana que envolvía al mismo la hizo tropezarse y calló de frente al suelo.  
No pudo sentir nada más que los pequeños círculos de su espalda vibrando en su interior. Nadie lo notó, estaba segura, así como ninguno de los que se levantaron a ayudarla se percató de que sus pupilas se habían agrandando.

Hermione miró su reloj por la quinta vez, aunque no lo necesitaba, sabia exactamente que hora era, sin embargo lo hizo por inercia. Eran las cuatro con cinco minutos. Soltó un gruñido de mal humor y se dejó caer frente a las escaleras de la entrada, resignándose a esperar por Luna.

Había salido sin decir palabra del salón de Retratismo, ignorando a cualquiera que le hablara y limitándose a caminar y respirar al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué todo el mundo insistía en hablarle? Estaba harta de tener que aguantar la falsa amabilidad de todos ellos, de hecho, estaba segura de que los había repelido tanto que ya no se acercaban a ella.

- ¿Donde rayos te habías metido?

La voz de Harry le hizo levantar la cabeza apenas unos centímetros para encontrarse con la figura de él, jadeando porque tuvo que correr los últimos dos pasillos restantes y además, su expresión no era precisamente de felicidad. Hermione se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista al frente.

- Venga, ¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó el ojiazul, sentándose junto a ella en el escalón- Te fuiste de allí tan rápido... ¿Estás bien?

Harry la observó con ojos de genuina preocupación, pero ella hizo un movimiento apenas visible y asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que sí estaba bien. Harry la observó sin decir nada y terminó por soltar un bufido ante la antipatía de ella. No la entendía, en absoluto. Un momento estaba bien, y al otro a duras penas le dirigía la palabra. "Maldita sea, esto parece la secundaria" Pensó, pero no lo dijo.

- ¡Aquí estás, linda! -Luna llegó dando tumbos de la mano de Neville- Perdón por hacerte esperar... Oh, Hola, Harry.

- Hola, Luna. Neville -Los saludó a los dos, alzando la mano en forma de saludo.

Hermione se levantó de un saltito, sin molestarse en saludar a Neville y se colocó a un costado de su amiga.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? -Su tono dejaba más que claro que no tenía ganas de seguir allí.

- Oh, si, ya nos vamos... Pero primero te tengo algo que decir. Mañana hay una fiesta, en Nacho's club. Y conseguí que Neville nos diera pases... -Su amiga sonrío de par en par- Pero es en parejas.

Ya veía por donde iba todo. Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que no quería; honestamente, tenía cosas que hacer, aunque por supuesto, no era nada que le incumbiera a Luna. Abrió la boca para rechazar la invitación cuando sintió como su visión se nublaba, dejándola en una negrura completa.

El lugar estaba atestado de gente; algunas bailaban y otras se limitaban a observar por los miradores del sitio. La cara de _Él_ se habría paso entre la multitud. Se veía feliz, con un vaso de licor en una mano y la otra colocada sobre la barra abierta. Era él, en el Nacho's Club.

Hermione Sintió como la jalarán de regreso a la superficie y notó que todos tenían la mirada clavada en ella. Meneó la cabeza, asegurándose de ordenar sus pensamientos y, para sorpresa de todos, sonrió.

- Claro que iré, tontita -Dijo, sonriendo para luego atajar el brazo de Harry- Tú serás mi cita, ¿Verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

El lugar se encontraba lleno de gente. La música a todo volumen, tragos por todos lados, gente bailando, besándose. Todo sucedía simultáneamente en el mismo lugar. Hermione alzó la mirada mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre los cuerpos de las personas que bailaban. No esperaba encontrar a tanta gente, y por eso le había dicho a Luna que se adelantara mientras ella se arreglaba el cabello en el baño del primer piso, cosa de la cual se arrepentía, pues ahora le era más difícil encontrarla.

Empujó suavemente a una pareja que bailaba y se abrió paso hasta el bar del lugar. La mano de su amiga se alzó entre un par de cabezas y la ubicó a unos cuantos pasos.

- ¡Aquí estás! -Dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

- Pensé que te habías perdido -Le dijo Luna, quitando su cartera del puesto que le apartó- ¿Todo bien?

- Todo bien -Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa antes de sentarse- Esto está repleto de...

Se quedó callada al sentir una mano tomarla por la cintura.

Su guardia subió a mil, dándole un toque de adrenalina a todo su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de propinarle un codazo al responsable hasta que el rostro de Harry apareció ante sus ojos. El pelinegro llevaba una camisa azul manga larga con cuello en v y unos jeans. Iba bastante sencillo, y aún así... Varonil.

Suspiró, aliviada de que al menos no era nadie de quien preocuparse y se obligó a si misma a sonreírle.

- Hola, chicas. -Las saludó, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada una antes de pararse detrás de Hermione.- ¿Hace cuanto llegaron? -Preguntó, colocando una mano en el hombro de ella.

"_Respira, lo necesitas para estar aquí_" se dijo a si misma, evitando no sacarlo de un golpe. Iba a responder que no llevaban mucho allí cuando Neville apareció, trayendo consigo a una pareja más.

Una chica, quizás de la misma edad que ellos, blanca y con el cabello largo color azabache junto con un hombre de la misma edad de Harry, con unos ojos azules impresionantes.

- ¡Eh!, ¿Qué tal les va, chicas? -Le plantó un beso a Luna y saludó con una sonrisa a Hermione- Ellos son Catherine y Draco, unos amigos.

- Hola, yo soy Luna - Les sonrió la rubia, estirando su mano.

Harry hizo lo mismo, presentándose a la pareja que acababa de llegar, pero cuando llegó el turno de Hermione para saludar, se quedó de piedra.

Todo sucedió en un instante; Sus pupilas se agradaron del tamaño de todo su ojo, dejándola sin iris. Todo se volvió oscuro por unos segundos rápidos como un rayo y sintió como algo le recorría la espalda. Era _él_.

Nuevamente notó como todos la miraban y negó con la cabeza, moviendo su cabellera castaña antes de reponerse como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Hermione, es un placer -Dijo, apretando intencionalmente la mano de Harry- ¿Ahora que estamos todos, podemos ir a bailar ya?

Pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza antes de separarse de ella y plantarse frente de la barra.

- Todos necesitamos un buen trago primero. -Dijo y levantó la mano, llamando al bartender- Hum... Seis shots de vodka, por favor.  
- Oh no, para no nosotros no. -Catherine sonrió tímidamente y cogió la mano de Draco- Vamos a bailar primero, ¿Verdad?

- Claro linda. -Dijo el rubio, plantándole un beso en los labios antes de volverse- ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Hermione sintió el impulso de saltar el banquito e ir tras ellos, pero resistió la idea. Debía de esperar y ser paciente. Los shots de vodka llegaron en cuestión de minutos y cada uno cogió uno.

- Por una noche increíble -Dijo Hermione al tiempo que levantó su mini vaso para sorpresa de todos.

- Por una noche increíble. -Repitieron los demás.

Cuatro Vodka shots después las tensiones en el pequeño grupo se habían aliviado bastante. Luna y Neville se habían ido a algún lado del club, de seguro a besarse entre las sombras, pero Hermione seguía concentrada en lo que iba a hacer.

Harry empinó el codo por última vez, tomando su ultimo shot de vodka e hizo una mueca cuando el alcohol pasó por su garganta; él no era de beber, en realidad, solo lo hacía de vez en cuando.

- ¿Lista para ir a bailar? -Preguntó, alzando ambas cejas.

No sabía si era por los tragos que ahora corrían por sus venas o porqué, pero de repente Harry le pareció increíblemente irresistible así, con su sonrisa de medio lado, el cabello alborotado azabache y la camisa a medio abrir.

- Lista –Dijo antes de estirar la mano para tomar la suya y levantarse del cuadrado asiento.

Harry le guiñó el ojo de forma despreocupada y la guió hasta el centro de la pista de baile, junto con más parejas que ya se encontraban allí. Hermione apenas le prestaba atención a la música, aunque su oído captaba la canción que estaba sonando. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro del lugar, siguiendo las pisadas de Draco y Catherine. Solo tenía que encontrar la oportunidad...

- ¿Qué clase de baile haces? -Harry soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse hacia la derecha.

- ¿Qué? –Hermione negó con la cabeza, algo distraída y escuchó la música con más atención- Oh, yo estaba...

- Sí, lo sé. Ven aquí -La mano de Harry se movió hasta su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y la otra hacia su espalda- Ahora, muévete lento, de un lado a otro...

Asintió levemente con la cabeza y hundió el mentón en el hueco del hombro de él, dejándose llevar por la música lenta que el Dj decidió colocar. Al principio quiso resistirse, oponerse a la idea de bailar con Harry, pero poco a poco los músculos de su cuerpo se fueron relajando y al momento se sentía como si se moviera sobre una nube. El cuerpo de ella se movía a la perfección con el de él, sin ningún traspié. Nunca había bailado con nadie, pero podía entender porque a la gente le gustaba tanto.

- Hermione... -Susurró Harry, aminorando el paso.

- ¿Uh? - Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los profundos ojos de él mirando directamente hacia los suyos.

- La canción dejó de sonar. -Dijo él, deteniéndose por completo.

Hermione escuchó el nuevo y más movido ritmo de la siguiente canción pero no se movió. Se sentía cómoda así como estaba. Harry tomó su mentón de repente y e hizo que sus narices se rozaran. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el aliento del pelinegro chocar contra su mejilla. Sus ojos centellaron y atrajo más el mentón de ella hacia el suyo. Solo los separaban milímetros.

- Yo... –Hermione se separó de un tirón de él, chocando sin querer con otra persona- Necesito bajar por algo, al auto.

- Yo te acompaño -Se ofreció, intentando no sorprenderse por su reacción.

- No, no... Iré con Draco, él está casi en las escaleras. -Hermione alzó la mano entre la multitud- ¡Draco!

Harry iba a decir algo, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca ella se escapó del lugar, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Soltó un bufido y hundió ambas manos en el pantalón antes de darse la vuelta.

Alcanzó al rubio en mitad de los escalones y lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

- Eh, ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Draco con tono preocupado.

- ¿Yo? Sí, sí... ¿Puedes acompañarme hasta el auto? -Dijo Hermione, empezando a bajar los escalones junto a él- Necesito buscarle sus pastillas a Luna y no quiero ir sola.

- Claro, linda. Vamos, yo igual iba a salir -Dijo, acogiéndose de hombros.

Caminaron en silencio, dejándose envolver por el constante murmullo de la gente del club hasta que pusieron pie en la calle. Todo el zumbido del lugar se apagó, dándole paso a la relativa tranquilidad exterior. Hermione pestañeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz y estiró el brazo hacia el lado contrario de la calle.

- Estacionamos el auto por allá -Explicó, sonando el tacón de su zapato mientas caminaba.

- Un poco lejos, ¿No crees que es peligroso para ustedes dos? -Preguntó Draco, caminando hacia su lado.

- No, no... Nosotras sabemos protegernos bien. Es allí, en esa esquina -Hermione señaló con el dedo la esquina de la calle y sonrió.

Draco asintió con la cabeza y caminó unos pasos adelante de ella pero cuando cruzó no había nada más que un callejón grande y vacío. Sin ningún auto.

- Hey, ¿Estás segura que es aquí? Porque...

Draco abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que se avecinaba. Hermione saltó sobre el, extendiendo ambos brazos y lo empujó de lleno hacia el asfalto de la calle. Aplicó toda su fuerza sobre él, haciéndolo quedar debajo de ella, retorciéndose por el dolor del golpe.

- No hay ningún auto, que inteligente... - Sonrió, haciendo que el cuerpo de él chocara nuevamente contra el asfalto.

- ¡Mierda! -Soltó Louis, gritando de dolor.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, absorbiendo toda la imagen. Sus ojos estaban casi completamente negro y el círculo de su espalda vibraba, indicándole que era el momento. Pero ella quería jugar un poco más con su presa.

- Grita, te quiero escuchar gritar.

Hermione lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo para luego volver a dejarlo caer con un impacto mayor, pegando la espalda de él justo en el asfalto. Draco soltó un alarido de dolor pero para su sorpresa la tomó de los hombros y la hizo rodar, haciendo que esta vez ella quedara debajo de él.

Hermione dejó salir una risa algo parecida al llanto y estiró el brazo lista para pegarle y alargar un poco más la pelea antes de acabar con su vida cuando algo que no esperó la sorprendió.

Una mano levantó a Draco de ella, liberando la presión y dejándola libre. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, pero pronto los brazos de Harry la rodearon, protegiéndola de algo.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! -Rugió hacia Draco- ¡Nunca más te le acerques!

Hermione sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, por su sangre. Podía sentir los círculos de su espalda vibrar del deseo, del deseo de haberlo matado. Alzó la mirada, aún nublada de poder hacia Harry. Apenas y lo reconocía, estuvo a punto de matarlo por haberla retenido, e iba a hacerlo, pero algo en su interior la detuvo.

- Mierda, ese bastardo nunca te tocará otra vez, Hermione.

Y para su sorpresa los labios del pelinegro invadieron los suyos por primera vez. A Hermione le pareció como si le arrancaran una parte del cuerpo, de repente los círculos de su espalda dejaron de temblar, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la adrenalina no era más que efecto pasado.

Harry se apartó de ella y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione lleno de lágrimas.

- Calma. Estoy aquí para ti -Dijo, envolviéndola en sus brazos.

Pero ella no sabía porque estaba llorando. Por alguna razón se sentía frustrada y herida, pero no sabía cual. Sin embargo dejó que el llanto fluyera al tiempo que se hundía en el abrazo de Harry; allí estaba segura.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco se sentó con total tranquilidad en el pequeño banco que se encontraba en su balcón para luego estirar las piernas con total espacio. Le agradaba aquello; sentarse justo cuando el día termina y limitarse a ver la increíble vista de la costa de California que se podía apreciar desde su modesto departamento. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento le alborotara el cabello rubio y el que lejano sonido de las olas lo llenaran.

Podía sentir como caía en un pequeño sueño cuando una mano en su hombro lo hizo regresar de un salto a la realidad. Entreabrió los ojos y se llevó la mano a los ojos para bloquear la poca luz que lo cegaba.

- ¿No ves que me estaba quedando durmiendo? -Se incorporó lentamente en el sofá y bajó la mano- En serio, esto de que no me dejes ni un segun...

- Shh, ¡Draco! -Catherine se llevó el dedo a los labios, indicando que se callara- No te desperté por nada.

Él estaba a punto de espetarle que podían hablar en cualquier otro momento, pero la mirada en los ojos negros de Catherine le decían que algo estaba mal. Se movió en el sofá y retiró las piernas, dejándole espacio para que se sentara. Había aprendido que cuando su novia presentía algo, era mejor escucharlo.

Catherine se sentó a los pies de Draco. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, pero no habló. Intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que estaba a punto de decir; pero no sabía como. Draco se estiró, atajando las manos de ella entre las suyas y la miró con los unos claros ojos azules.

- ¿Es ella? -Su voz resonó lentamente. Catherine asintió.

Draco se levantó de un golpe, casi tirando el sofá y con éste a Catherine al suelo. Sus oídos zumbaban de la rabia que llevaba adentro de él. No podía pensar con claridad y poco a poco sus ojos se inundaron de negrura, casi cubriéndolo todo. Catherine se volteó, haciendo que sus cabellos ondearan hacia el atardecer y se levantó lentamente para alcanzarlo.

- Ella intentó matarme, es uno de ellos. -La voz de Draco casi era un susurro lleno de odio, pero ella lo escuchó a la perfección.

- Lo sé, lo noté en sus ojos la otra noche. -Catherine suspiró y tomó a Draco de las muñecas, haciendo que se girara- Tienes que ver algo.

Catherine se levantó lentamente la camiseta que llevaba y se movió el cabello, dejando su espalda libre para que él la viera. Draco ya se imaginaba lo que venía, pero verlo solo respaldaba la decisión que ya había tomado.

Por toda la espalda de ella había algo que a simple vista parecía un gran tatuaje blanco de puras líneas y espirales entrelazadas, pero sí se veía detalladamente, se podía ver que algunas líneas estaban debajo de su piel, y solo una parecía latir al ritmo de su respiración. Una pequeña espiral cercana a su cadera, más pequeña que el resto. Draco llevó lentamente su dedo hacia la espiral y una visión lo invadió de golpe.

Era Hermione sentada en su apartamento, acompañada de Luna mientras cenaban.

Draco retiró su tacto al instante y Catherine se volteó, esperando oír de su boca lo que ya ella sabía.

- Hay que matarla.

Hermione se retorció lentamente sobre la cama y estiró los brazos con tranquilidad, abrazando a su almohada. El sol entraba por la ventana, pegándole directamente en el rostro aún adormilado, encendiendo sus mejillas. Soltó un gruñido, queriendo dormir y se giró, tomó las sabanas entre sus dedos y se cubrió hasta la barbilla; apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior y tenía un sueño horrible, aunque fuera de día. Así que tenía planeado no levantarse de la cama menos para comer e ir al baño.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

- ¡Arriba, vamos, arriba! -La voz de Luna golpeó sus odios como dos sirenas de ambulancia en medio de la noche- ¡Es de día!

Se escondió debajo de las sabanas y le sacó el dedo, dándole una señal bastante clara: No tenía intención de levantarse. Luna hizo una mueca y saltó sobre la cama, dando saltitos sobre el colchón como una niña.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione, arriba! -Gritó antes de sentarse sobre ella- Es un hermoso día para estar dormida.

- Uh, Luna. - Se incorporó lentamente sobre la cama, echando a un lado a su amiga- Solo quería dormir, era todo lo que pedía...

Hermione se levantó de la cama, dándose por vencida y tirando a la basura su sueño de dormir por el resto del día. Se acomodó el camisón que utilizaba por pijama y prefirió evitar el espejo; sabía que su cabello debía estar hecho un desastre. Luna se levantó de la cama y la siguió hasta el baño, donde Hermione se detuvo frente al lavamanos y se ató el cabello en una cola antes de echarse agua al rostro.

- Oh, cállate. Podrás dormir todo lo que quieras en el auto. -Dijo su amiga, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿El auto...? - Preguntó Hermione antes de secarse la cara con la toalla y mirar a Valentina- Oh no, no, no...

Hermione salió del baño, mascullando las mil y un razones por las cuales no quería, ni tenía ánimos de ir a ningún lugar que implicara viajar más de una hora en un auto. Negó con la cabeza y se caminó derecho hasta la pequeña sala del lugar, negándose a ir.

- ¿Tú estás loca, o qué? Luna, es Sábado y tenemos que estar de regreso el Lunes y... -Se quedó callada de repente cuando se fijó que Neville estaba en su sala- ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y se levantó del sofá de buen humor antes de abrazarla.

- Alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy. -Dijo, alborotando el cabello de la chica- Luna me trajo para convencerte.

- Pues ahórrate saliva, no iré a ningún lado. Me quedaré aquí, a ser una morsa andante por lo que queda del fin de semana. -Declaró Hermione, al tiempo que entraba a la cocina.

- Oh, vamos, Hermione. -Luna la tomó por los hombros y la hizo girarse, quedando cara a cara con Neville- ¡Dile, dile todo!

Ella hizo una mueca, sabiendo que la habían atrapado. Luna siempre hacia eso, organizaba un viaje completamente inesperado y traía a algún amigo para que la convenciera de viajar. Miró a Neville y esté alzó las manos, en un gesto de "_Aquí viene lo mejor_".

-Mi tía tiene una casa en la playa, frente al mar y me la dio por tres días. Tiene todo, comida, habitaciones de sobra. Y es un buen escape. -Neville se encogió de hombros, terminando su gran presentación.

- ¿Quienes irán? -Preguntó Hermione

Luna sonrió y soltó un grito de felicidad al tiempo que la soltaba de los hombros y se ponía frente a ella.

- Iremos, Neville, Harry, tú y yo. -La cara de su amiga radiaba de felicidad- Ah, y unos amigos de él, pero ellos no se quedarán con nosotros. -Señaló a su novio e hizo una mueca, mirando a Hermione - ¿Qué dices? Vamos, nos iremos hoy y regresamos el lunes.

La castaña los miró a ambos, moviendo la mirada de uno a otro por un par de segundos hasta que terminó por sonreír y lanzarse a los brazos de ambos, rodeándolos por el cuello.

- Haré las maletas, pero sí me hacen esto otra vez, tendremos problemas. -Los apretó en un suave abrazo y se separó- ¿Cuando salimos?

- En una hora y algo... Harry nos estará esperando en la casa -Dijo Luna- ¡Por fin algo de sol, mar y arena! -Canturreó.

- ¡Por fin! -La imitó Hermione al tiempo que caminaba hacia su habitación

Quizás, su fin de semana iba a resultar mucho más divertido que estar tirada todo el día en la cama, pensó con actitud mucho más positiva, y más si incluía a Harry en sus planes.


	5. Chapter 5

El lugar la abrumaba. Quería salir corriendo de allí lo antes posible, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Apenas podía ver más allá de su nariz, pues la oscuridad del sitio era total. Achinó los ojos, intentando ver algo más que no fuera lo que parecía una pared desnuda ante ella, pero no había nada. "Corre, sal de aquí" se dijo a ella misma, pero sus piernas seguían sin querer moverse de donde estaba.

La oscuridad y el silencio la empezaban a aturdir. Necesitaba ver algo de luz, escuchar algún sonido. Soltó un grito, sorprendida de que pudiera hablar y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

- ¡Para, basta! -Chilló, encogiéndose como un bulto en el suelo del lugar- ¡Detente, por favor!

Un chirrido horrible le llegó a los odios, como sí alguien estuviera rasguñando una pizarra con sus uñas justo dentro de su cabeza. Se volvió un ovillo en el suelo, rogando que parara y para su sorpresa, el ruido paró. Retiró las manos de sus oídos y abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrarse con una completa oscuridad, pero no. La luz la cegó por unos segundos, pero pronto pudo ver lo que estaba delante de ella.

Un espejo.

Levantó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en el espejo, viéndose a sí misma. Estaba desnuda y los cabellos marrones le caían por todo el rostro aún empapado por las lágrimas. Pero no era aquello lo que la perturbaba; era lo que veía en el reflejo. Su cuerpo estaba repleto de cortes y moretones que le bajaban desde los brazos, recorriendo su espalda, hasta sus piernas.

Se acercó más, gateando sobre el suelo, sin tener la suficiente confianza para levantarse y observó su rostro. Unos cuantos cortes partían de allí también, y sus ojos... Sus ojos estaban completamente negros. Se quedó viendo su reflejo; era ella, pero algo no cuadraba.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus propios brazos; no había moretones ni cortadas. Su cuerpo estaba intacto, a diferencia de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Volvió la mirada al reflejo y ella se volteó para enseñarle la espalda. Los círculos negros que bajaban por toda su espina dorsal estaban vibrando. Vibrando como sí desearan salirse de su piel.

Hermione gritó, desgarrando el aire con dolor. De la nada la golpeó un horrible dolor en la espalda, sentía como sí algo dentro de ella se quemara. _Ella_ su reflejo, le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa amable; era una sonrisa llena de codicia, de odio.

- ¡Basta! -Gritó, chillando de dolor- ¡BASTA!

El espejo se sacudió, destrozándose en miles de pedazos que no llegaron a cortarla, pero no le importaban los malditos vidrios. Ella había salido del espejo, de algún modo, y ahora se encontraba de rodillas ante ella. Sus ojos seguían negros como la noche, parecían vacíos y lejanos. Soltó una risa horrible, chillona, que le hizo gritar nuevamente. El dolor era insoportable.

- Tú. -La voz de ella era idéntica a la suya, pero mucho más fría. Vacía de sentimientos- Eres un monstruo.

- ¡Hermione despierta, linda!

Neville la movió por los hombros suavemente, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, y tardó bastante en enfocarlos hasta que porfin reconoció la sonrisa del castaño. Se sentía débil, algo mareada. "Fue una pesadilla" Se dijo a ella misma al tiempo que se incorporaba al asiento. Se estrujó los ojos lentamente y los abrió cuando escuchó el pequeño golpe que Neville le había dado al capó del auto.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -Le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza- Vamos, éste paisaje te quitará el mal sueño.  
- Solo fue un mal sueño. –Le aseguró la castaña.

Hermione sonrió a Harry y estiró el brazo para sacarse el suéter cuando sintió un dolor rápido pero fuerte en la espalda. "Fue solo una pesadilla" se repitió, más para convencerse a si misma que para calmarse y salió del auto.

Eran sus mini vacaciones, y estaba lista para dejar un mal sueño atrás.

El sol brillaba sobre el cielo azul y despejado cuando entraron a la casa de playa. Neville había sido modesto al definir el lugar. La casa era grande, sí, pero también hermosa. Tenía cinco habitaciones, sala con televisor y sofás cómodos. Una cocina grande y espaciosa, y, además, los ventanales de la sala se abrían de par en par, dando a una escalera que bajaba directo hacia la playa. Era el lugar perfecto.

- ¡Eh, llegaron!

Harry sacudió la mano en forma de saludo cuando los vio subir los escalones hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Hermione fue la primera en llegar, y aunque quería prácticamente lanzarse a los brazos del pelinegro se aguantó. Tiró las maletas en el suelo y se acomodó el sombrero que llevaba.

- ¿Llevas mucho aquí? -Preguntó antes de darle un abrazo como saludo.

- Unos veinte minutos, o algo así. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? -Los ojos de él la envolvían, atrapándola.

Iba a responderle cuando el ruido de las maletas de Luna la interrumpieron, seguidos de un montón quejidos soltados todos en una sola oración.

- No vuelvo a cargar una maleta en toda mi vida. ¿Me escuchan? ¡En toda mi vida! -Rugió, echándose aire con su sombrero- Ah, hola, tú.

- Vamos, no es como sí te estuvieras muriendo -Neville llegó por fin a la entrada y le sonrió a Harry- Está de mal humor.

- Lo noté. -Se encogió de hombros y tomó las maletas de Luna- Vamos, tu humor empeorará allá adentro.

- ¿Empeorará? -Le preguntó Hermione, cuando pasó por su lado al tiempo que recogía sus propias maletas.

- Sí. -Harry se encogió de hombros, como sí no le importara mucho y se acercó a ella- Iba a cargar tus maletas, por cierto. Perdóname ésta.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se percataron de porqué Harry había dicho que el humor de Luna empeoraría. Sí bien todo era hermoso y pulcro, no había ni un gramo de comida. No había nada, a excepción de unas botellas de agua.

- ¡Oh, vamos! -Hermione se tiró sobre el sofá, clavando la mirada en el cielo- ¡Tú! -Señaló a Neville- Habías dicho que habría comida.

- ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió revisar? ¡Neville a veces eres un idiota! -Le gritó su novia, que estaba echada boca arriba en la alfombra del lugar.

- ¿No piensas decir algo a mi favor? -Le espetó a Harry. Pero él se encogió de hombros.

- Ellas tienen razón.

Un grito de frustración por parte de Luna y Hermione inundó la habitación. De repente el humor de todos era un asco, y las vacaciones perfectas se alejaban cada vez más del paraíso. Hermione se descalzó las sandalias y saltó sobre el sofá, señalando nuevamente a Neville, que daba vueltas por toda la sala.

- Tú vas a solucionar esto. ¿Lo entiendes? -Dijo, intentando sonar seria, pero la mirada de Harry la hizo reír- ¿Qué ves?

- A ti, enojada. -Se encogió de hombros y le sonrió- Me gusta.

- ¡No es momento para coquetear! -Soltó Luna, levantándose de la alfombra- ¿Qué harás, Neville?

El castaño se detuvo en seco y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos para sacar tanto su billetera como su celular. Le aventó la tarjeta a Hermione y ella la atajó en el aire entre sus manos.

- Tú y Harry vallan a hacer las compras. Compren comida, por el amor a Dios, y no cosas innecesarias. Llamaré a mi tía después, solo compren lo que necesitemos. -Luego miró a Luna- Y tú, deja de quejarte, amor. -Dijo con dulzura antes de atraerla hacia él- Tú y yo cocinaremos algo y arreglaremos esto un poco. ¿Captan el plan?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Era un buen plan, al menos. Harry se acercó a la mesita de la entrada y ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione.

- Vamos. Conduciré yo, el pueblo no está muy lejos. -Hermione se calzó nuevamente y salió con él para subirse al auto.

- Te juro que estaba a punto de estrangular a Neville. -Se quejó al tiempo que Harry arrancaba al vehiculo.

- Mira el lado bueno. -Dijo, volteando a mirarla por un par de segundos.

Hermione giró para poder verlo de frente y arrugó el entrecejo. No captaba cual era el lado bueno.

- ¿Cuál?

- Pasaremos unas... Dos horas completamente a solas.


	6. Chapter 6

- ¿Esto es todo? –Hermione terminó de meter la última bolsa de las compras en el auto y se apoyó en la maleta.  
- Creo que sí. –Harry sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado y lo repasó rápidamente con la mirada- Si, solo nos falta una cosa.

Hermione cierra el maletero del pequeño auto y se aparta unos pasos. Habían comprado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir por al menos un mes, ella en lo personal pensaba que era exagerada la cantidad de comida que llevaban, pero después de varias insistencias telefónicas de parte de Neville no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. Después de todo, era su dinero, no el de ella. Desde cereal, leche, jugos, agua mineral embotellada, carnes, pan hasta aderezos se encontraban regados entre las bolsas.  
La castaña se ató el cabello en una coleta por el calor y se acercó a Harry.

- ¿Qué más falta? –Preguntó.  
- Pues el alcohol. –Harry volvió a guardar el papel en el bolsillo y suspiró; él no era de beber- No sé para que quieren tantas botellas.  
- Bueno, Luna no bebe tanto, y Neville no es un alcohólico tampoco. Pero es su dinero.  
- Cierto, que lo gaste en lo que quiera. –El pelinegro le dedicó una sonrisa rápida- Hay una licorería una calle más abajo, voy rápido y regreso.  
- ¿No quieres te acompañe? –Gritó Hermione, pues él ya se había alejado un par de pasos.  
- ¡No es lugar para una dama como tú! –Le respondió el pelinegro antes de seguir caminando.

Hermione soltó una risa ante el comentario, encogió los hombros y entró nuevamente al pequeño auto mientas pensaba en lo bien que lo estaba pasando.  
El paseo por el supermercado había sido, en realidad, entretenido. Ella y Harry se pasaron todo el tiempo hablando sobre sus vidas, sobre porque eligieron estudiar fotografía, o en el caso de él, pintura. De cómo Harry había pasado de vivir en Texas con una familia numerosa a ese lado de California. Hermione lo encontraba fascinante, al igual que él a ella.  
Bajó las ventanillas del auto y se acomodó sobre el asiento para encender la radio. En pocas horas se haría de noche y ella ansiaba poder ver el atardecer desde el balcón de la casa en la playa. Había traído su cámara incluso para poder tomar un par de fotos.  
Estaba divagando entre sus pensamientos cuando un dolor la azotó en la espalda baja. Se inclinó hacia delante como sí el asiento del auto estuviera en fuego y se llevó una mano hacia atrás para tocarse debajo de la camiseta: Tenía la piel caliente.  
Se giró para asegurarse de que los vidrios seguían abajo, pero de alguna manera se subieron. Otro dolor indescriptible en la espalda la atacó, esta vez más arriba. Gritó sin poder contenerse y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la puerta para abrirla. Con desesperación logró abrir la puertezuela del auto y hubiera caído de bruces al suelo de no haber sido por las manos grandes y suaves que la sujetaron.

Draco la levantó por los brazos, evitando que chocara contra el suelo. Hermione soltó otro grito, aún podía sentir su piel ardiendo. Un montón de imágenes confusas de ella en algún club le llegaron a la mente, pero no podía ubicarlas. Era como sí flotara alrededor de un agujero negro. Sin principio ni final, solo confusión. Un ruido lejano le llegaba; música. ¿Cuándo había ido a ese club? ¿Por qué solo miraba a ese rubio?  
Otra punzada la azotó, cada vez era más fuerte.

- ¿Qué ves? –La voz de Draco era suave, sedosa. Sus manos se apretaron contra los brazos de ella- Dime que ves.

Hermione apenas podía hablar del dolor, pero levantó la mirada cuando lo escuchó. ¿De que rayos hablaba? Otro punzón insoportable en la espalda la atacó y esta vez estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en el suelo, pero Draco la sujetó con más fuerza.  
Su espalda vibraba, era como si algo dentro de ella luchara por salir, desgarrando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

- Joder, ¿Por qué no reaccionas? ¿Por qué no me atacas? –Esta vez su voz se alzó un poco más.

No entendía porque ella no lo estaba atacando, porque no reaccionaba ante él. La última vez no esperó ni dos segundos para atacarlo, para tratar de matarlo. Pero no hacía nada más que gritar y llorar de dolor. No, ella no podía sentir dolor, se recordó a si mismo. Draco apretó más sus manos contra ella, pero Hermione no lo sentía. El maltrato del rubio eran cosquillas comparadas con el dolor que provenía de su espalda.

- Arde. Me arde. –Logró decir, sujetándose de él.  
- ¿Qué…?  
- ¡Suéltala Draco, suéltala! ¡No es ella, suéltala!

Todo sucedió en un segundo. Los gritos de Catherine le llegaron a los oídos al mismo tiempo que Hermione sentía otro dolor insoportable. El rubio la soltó, de repente confundido y la castaña cayó al suelo de tierra, desmayada por el dolor.  
Catherine se acercó corriendo hasta él y se agachó junto a Hermione. Draco no entendía absolutamente nada. Ella, su novia, su cómplice, su otra mitad, le había dado órdenes de matarla. De acabar con ella de una vez por todas, pero algo había cambiado pues Catherine negó con la cabeza, sin apartarse de Hermione.  
Catherine, a diferencia de él, había sido marcada al igual que Hermione. De manera diferente, pero marcada. Tenía un increíble sentido de matanza que le permitía saber a quien matar. Ella no lo usaba por gusto, solo se permitía decirle a él a quien matar cuando implicaba peligro en sus vidas. Y Hermione era un peligro inminente. Sin embargo, algo más allá de su conocimiento había hecho que Catherine gritara para detenerlo.

- No es… Ella. –Repitió con los ojos cristalinos - Estuviste a punto de…  
- Matarla. –Terminó Draco.

Algo suave, mullido y de buen olor la envolvía. Aún estaba más dormida que despierta, en algún lugar del cosmos soñando sin dolor. No quería despertar, se quería quedar allí un buen rato, después de todo estaba cómoda, ¿Y para que cambiar algo que te sienta bien?  
Sin embargo, contra todas sus ganas, sus sentidos empezaban a despertar lentamente. Primero pudo sentir esa suavidad envolviéndola por todos lados, acurrucando su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó que no podía moverse pero cuando fue consciente de sus piernas lo hizo. Ahora sabía donde se encontraba; en alguna cama.  
Algo le calentaba la mano, pues la sentía más tibia que el resto de su cuerpo. También una brisa suave le rozaba la mejilla derecha.  
Se obligó a si misma a despertar y abrió los ojos poco a poco, con tranquilidad. La luz la cegó por unos rápidos instantes pero luego vio todo con claridad.  
Aunque no los había visto nunca, sabía que se encontraba en unas de las habitaciones de la casa junto a la playa. La brisa provenía de una de las dos ventanas abierta de par en par para que el aire circulara. Ladeó con cuidado la cabeza y se encontró con lo que le daba calor a su mano: La mejilla de Harry.  
Probablemente el pelinegro se había quedado junto a ella buena parte de la tarde, pues afuera ya era de noche, y algún punto se quedó dormido esperando porque ella se despertara. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Movió un poco la mano y el pelinegro alzó la cabeza, despertándose súbitamente. Vagueó los ojos por la habitación hasta que los fijó por completo en Hermione.

- Eh, despertaste.  
- Y tú también lo hiciste. –La castaña le sonrió y se sentó en la cama- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?  
- ¿Durmiendo? Hermione, llevabas inconciente unas dos horas. –Harry se estrujó la cara para despertarse y se sentó derecho en la silla junto a la cama- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hermione estuvo a punto de decirle que no cuando se acordó del intenso dolor que había experimentado antes. No se dio cuenta cuando, pero se había desmayado. Soltó un suspiro y miró a Harry.

- ¿Te quedaste conmigo todo éste tiempo? –Preguntó, ocultando una sonrisa.  
- Sí. Quería estar seguro de cuando te levantaras estuvieras bien. Estabas bastante mal cuando llegaste. –Harry le sonrió y miró su reloj de muñeca- Te perdiste el atardecer.

La castaña hizo una mueca; de verdad quería verlo. Sin embargo no se enfadó, pues aunque estuvo inconciente todo el rato, Harry se había quedado con ella, acompañándola.  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Catherine con una bandeja llena que contenía un sándwich, jugo y una manzana.

- Luna me pidió que le subiera la cena, no estaba segura si ya había despertado pero…  
La bandeja se le resbaló de las manos a la pelinegra, haciendo un gran estruendo cuando cayó al suelo. Harry no lo notó pues se levantó de un salto a recoger la comida caída, pero los ojos de Hermione cambiaron por completo de un segundo a otro, así como uno de los círculos en su espalda vibraron en un rápido y breve estruendo cuando se topó con la mirada de Catherine.


End file.
